Morality Check
by xbuilder
Summary: Sabrina has been found too good to be true and ends up with a morality check that will turn her evil. Can Hilda and Zelda find a way to save her?
1. The Check is in the Toaster

This Story-takes place in an alternate timeline combining aspects of the Sabrina TV series from ABC and the post TV series Sabrina comics. As of this writing Sabrina is 6 months from her 17th birthday.

Salem watched Zelda and Hilda open the letter that had popped up from the toaster over a week ago. One would expect it to have been near the toaster and not under a litter box between the a old issue of "Cat Fancy"

"This isn't good", Zelda looked concerned. Hilda nodded and looked at Salem. The Black cat tried to feign innocence. "How long have you been hiding this?", she asked. "Well, I saw it was from the "Witch Auditing Society" and I thought it had to do with my gambling debts". "You're lucky if I don't put you down as collateral in an other-realm poker game ", she growled in return. "Hil, calm down screaming at Salem won't solve the problem. We need to warn Sabrina", Zelda always the voice of reason tried to calm her sister. "Warn me about what", Sabrina had just came down for school and looked to see the three most important people in her life looking at her as if she had a terminal disease. "YOU'RE DOOMED", moaned the cat. "doooooomed!"

"She's not doomed", Zelda looked at Salem with a stern glance. Sabrina was used to doom saying of all manner since she discovered she was a witch. It seems sometimes that being magical wasn't worth it. With all the rules and pun based laws of other-reality she had a hard time keeping track even though she had just received her magic license.

"Ok, What's going on" Sabrina leaned on the table waiting for one of her Aunts to speak. Hilda looked at Zelda and Zelda took a deep breath, this would be difficult but every second counted. "Remember when we told you should use your magic responsibly ?" she said. "Is this about the dress I zapped up?" Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I zapped it right back after the dance" "No dear this is far more serious than that", Zelda looked to her sister for support. Hilda thought back to what she remember reading about the situation or hearing about it from her mother before speaking. "You see a Witch in the mortal realm effects the balance of positive and negative energy with there magic", she looked at her niece with an uncommonly serious glance, "Normally a witch does enough good and enough not so good to maintain a balance" "So what does that have to do with me?" Sabrina Salem leaped to the floor from the counter then to the to the table next to the blond teenager. "Well, usually some brilliant person would step up and balance the energies like I did unsuspectingly with my bid for world domination:" The cat looked as if he was thinking found memories. "But it seems that you have unbalanced the negative quotient dear", Zelda spoke up taking her nieces hand to comfort her. "Ok and that means what. Hurry up I have to get to class n time or Mr. Kraft will have my head". The rushed Teenager threw her back pack over one shoulder. "Simply, You've been too good and The Witch Auditors have deiced to send you a morality check.", Hilda

Taking the check from Hilda Sabrina read it, To Sabrina Spellman. 1 million wicked spells to be added to your account as of October first 12 noon. "That's today?!" Sabrina was almost livid. "We know and we're sorry dear", Zelda minded started to think of ways out of the situations but knew of only one. Sabrina sat at the kitchen table placing her backpack in her lap. "So what exactly does this mean?" she was hoping for the best but knew that with most things magical the worse was more likely. Hilda pointed at the air and in a puff of smoke a dry erase board appeared with a crudely drawn Sabrina outline. "This is your current wickedness, almost no existent", she placed a small green line at the foot level with a marker. Thanks to the morality check, She touched the outline and it filled witch green ink then the ink spilled over and filled the board and then started to drip on the floor before vanishing. "So I'm going to turn evil!" the teenager looked at her aunts. "Well..yes, but only until you spends up the spells in your morality check", Zelda tried to smile as she spoke. Hilda playfully elbowed her sister in the side, "Look at it this way, 1 million spells to do whatever you want, the Witches council couldn't touch you even if you blew up France of Jupiter". "Luckily I don't have that kind of power", Sabrina sighed. Salem laughed as if he knew a secret, "Can I tell her", he asked the elder witches. "Go ahead", Zelda was trying to hold back tears. "Well the spells you getting are premium, we're talking council level zappage kido"

"Oh great, not only am I turning evil but I'm getting a magical boost too to make me a menace to this realm and the next too" Sabrina stood throwing her hand up, "So can't I just not use the spells?" "Sorry, but once the morality check is cashed your days as our favorite good little witch are over", Hilda smirked, "And before that happened I won't you to remember who's your favorite Aunt." Zelda eyes narrowed as she watched Hilda brush invisible dust off Sabrina's shoulder. "Yes Mistress, I'm your humble Servant", The cat leaped to the ground and started the lick the teens feet. Sabrina placed her bag back on her shoulder, "Well I'm off to school and I refuse to turn evil morality check or not" Heading towards the door she swung it open and headed out towards school. "So what are we going to do", Hilda looked at Zelda. "I'm going to the Witch Auditor's Society office and see if we can get that check canceled.", Zelda headed up stairs. "I'll talk to the witches council", Hilda Followed. "And I'll make my new mistresses room ready", Salem followed.

"Hello Weirdo" Libby walked past Sabrina with a gaggle of cheerleaders almost knocking her into the lockers. Sabrina was about to giver her a snappy comeback but resisted. "Think good thoughts she said", looking at the clock that had just struck 10. "Sabrina what's wrong", Harvey walked up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I think I may be coming down with something", she said looking worried "Well you look fine to me", he looked at her noticing the dark eye liner, "The eye liner works on you" "Thanks", she said before realizing what he said, "Eye liner!", closing her locker she ran off to the nearest restroom and looked at her face. Tasteful dark eyeliner was now placed on her face and her once flower print shirt was now black. "Eyeliner, black shirt" a look of shock "I'm going to the darkside she said" "But the black is kinda nice", she thought before catching herself. "Good thoughts", she called out before racing to class.

Hilda looked at the Council head of accounting", 1 million, that's impossible, no ones ever gotten that many Ms. Spellman" "But that's what it said", Hilda looked close to panic. The man gestured and a thin manila file folder appeared in his hand. "Lets look at your Licensee files. Opening it he thumbed through a few papers before looking at one in horror, "Not good " "What", said the blond witch "Seems that auditing had made a mistake it was 10 wicked spells. Not 1 million. I mean the most ever given out was 56. 1 million that would bankrupt the wicked magic quotient." The man closed the file. "That's good right?" said Hilda. "No that's bad, all the wicked energy will be shunted into your niece she'll become unstoppable" The Man came to his feet. "She'll explode and take half of this and the mortal realm with her. "So what are you going to do?, The Witch looked on even more worried,

"Do? I'll report it to the council and recommend your niece be destroyed before the morality check goes through" "What?", Hilda gestured and the man froze, "I don't think so, there has to be another way". Quickly she left the room heading towards the auditors office on the other side of the realm.

Zelda stood in line as was startled by Hilda's appearance. 'Any luck" she asked her sister. Zelda shook her head, "No I've been in line almost three hours Sabrina's is running out of time." "You have no idea, I had to stop the Council bean counter from calling for her head and if that's not bad enough she could explode", Hilda saw the line move forward and pushed her sister closer to the counter.

Back at school Sabrina sat in chemistry looking at the clock, it was only a few minutes to noon and lunch. Her hair fingernails were now painted blood red and she found herself busy admiring it. "Sabrina are you listening", said the teacher? "Busy mortal", she hissed catching herself before she said more "What?", said the teacher "ahhhh Benny Morris, 16th century Chemist, bet you never heard of him but he was the originator of what you were talking about" "I see, well maybe you should tell us more about Morris Ms. Spellman" Sabrina listened and was about to make up something when she noticed her sneakers turn into black stiletto heeled boots . "I wish I could but I think the breakfast taco just caught up with me", Sabrina spring to her feet and half walk half stumble to the door as everyone watched amused and dumbfounded . Quickly she headed towards the restroom again finding with each stride her awkward stride became more steady. "Think good thoughts", she said to herself as she stood in front of the mirror. Now her tight black shirt matched her long black pleated dress and black buckled stiletto boots. "Bunnies, Christmas, Family, Harvey, chocolate, lots of chocolate, " out of reflex she gestured and a trail of light from her finger formed into a chocolate shake with all the trimmings. "mmmm, sinful", she hissed tacking a sip. "Not sinful!" she said making the shake vanish in a panic. Sabrina reached to pick up her back pack but found it was now a black hand bag. Opening it up she saw it was full of various sundries including car keys, a cigarette case, cigarette holder and lighter. "I'm a smoker she said in shock and disgust", opening the cigarette case.

RIIIING, the noon bell went off causing Sabrina to jump, "Hmmm, I don't feel evil" she said placing the cigarette into the holder. With a smile she placed the holder in her mouth and light the cigarette., "Not evil at all" Libby walked in and her eyes went wide as she saw a slightly taller, more confident black garbed Sabrina smoking in the bathroom. "Spellman you've finally lost it, wait till I tell Mr. Kraft", Libby was feeling triumphant and her cronies nodded in agreement. "No I think you've lost it Libby", Sabrina strutted up to her enemy taking a drag and blowing it in the girls face Libby coughed her face then looked on as if she had no idea what to do. "Do you know what I could do to you silly girl?" Sabrina smiled. "What?", Libby gained her composure. The blond witch placed a finger to her chin in thought. Libby had tormented her for years. Now it was time for her to pay. "This for starts", Sabrina pointed at Libby hitting her with a swirl of magic, instantly Libby and her friends shrunk and changed into cockroaches. Sabrina walked over to the creatures looking down at them "You always bugged me Libby, so It's about time I bugged you", laughed the girl. Crunch, Sabrina crushed one of the bugs under foot smiling. "I wonder if that's you Libby" "Or are you this one", another one was crushed under foot.

Hilda and Zelda sat on the couch. "Well maybe it won't be that bad", Hilda picked nervously at her sleeve cuffs. "I mean how bad could Sabrina get?" Zelda looked at her sister about to continue when Salem came down from the stairs. "Do we have any bath Salts, Mistress Sabrina will demand it", said the cat. Hilda looked at the former Warlock, "I don't think Sabrina at her worse will sink that low" "Well it's better to be ready for the omnipotent Evil Teenager than to be sorry", Salem rushed up stairs.

Sabrina walked down the hall cigarette holder in gritted teeth. She looked at the mortals and the shock in their eyes, it made her feel good. "Sabrina where have you been", said her best friend walking slowly towards her. "In the dark", answered the Witch, "Now I'm in the spotlight". The girl looked at her formally less than flamboyant friend. "Smoking in school, dressing like ah I don't know what, are you going through a phase", Valerie looked her friend over. "Hmmm, and to think you were my best friend", Sabrina voice should amusement. "Was ?", Valerie looked shocked. "Yes was, I don't know why I wanted a mousy little thing like you for a friend" "I'm not mousy, just pleasantly quirky", Valerie found it hard to look Sabrina in the eye. "Don't worry, I think I can fix you", The with pointed "Magic and Mischief, with this wish, turn this sweet little mortal into a wicked witch", in a puff of Smoke Valerie Vanished and a second later reappeared dressed in a black mini dress with gloves, her wavy dark hair now crimson red. "You're a witch?", Valerie looked at her friend. "Score one for the former mortal", Sabrina "And Now I'm one too?, she looked at her finger pointed at a student and sent him on a one way trip to the south pole. "Bingo", laughed the blond. Valerie gestured returning the boy she zapped back to the school hall shivering and covered in a light frost. "That was fun, now I think I want to blow up Libby". "To late I think I gotten rid of her but we can check", Sabrina gestured and in the bathroom Libby reformed from a cockroach hidden behind the toilet. She then vanished and reappeared in front of the two witches. "I guess not", Sabrina looked at her friend. "What are you freaks doing!", Libby looked about the hall had cleared out. Sabrina open use of magic had left those who've been watching panicked and even more so when they found all the doors and windows leading to the outside sealed.

"We're about to have some fun Mortal girl" laughed Valerie zapping Libby causing her to be tied to a giant stick of dynamite. "A Might messy don't you think?" asked Sabrina "True", Valerie snapped her finger making the dynamite vanish. Sabrina thought for a second and realize that the real fun was making Libby suffer and that meant one thing making her a freak, "Head of a goat, arms of a fish, body of a snake, legs of rat is my wish. For all the suffering you caused to the meek, Libby will be forever a freak". ZAP Libby bodies liquefied and reformed into a goat headed creature that tried to run away but it's body found movement difficult. "Help me" it bayed Sabrina laughed and snapped her fingers sealing the creature in a cage with a mirrored sealing and floor so Libby could enjoy her new firm. "That's disgusting", Valerie chuckled. "What's disgusting?", Mr. Kraft had walked up behind the two witches following the commotion. Sabrina turned and looked at her Vice Principle. "Oh it's just you Willard". Willard? Young lady that remark just turned you 2 days detention. Valerie tapped Mr. Kraft's Chest, "Oh we're so afraid, four eyes." "Valerie that's no way to talk to Vice President Willie", quipped Sabrina watching the man's face turn red with anger. Mr. Kraft took a deep breath trying to maintain your calm. "Is that cigarette smoke I smell young lady?" Sabrina looked at her almost burnt down white cigarette and took it out of the holder and extinguished it under foot . "Hmmm, I guess so, score one for dullard Willard" she remarked hands on hips. "Can I blow him up Brina?" Valerie seems almost ecstatic, please?"

Sabrina looked at her friend, "Maybe later but for now I think I'll show Mr. Kraft the real dangers of smoking", the blond ppointed at the man reducing him to swirling blue energy that flew into the holder and formed a cigarette. "WICKED COOL!" cried out the red head "I'm just warming up", Sabrina lit her cigarette and took a drag.

At the Spellman house Hilda looked at her Crystal ball she had plugged into a wall socket a few minutes ago. They watched Sabrina and Valerie with looks of horror. "Not even Willard deserved that", Hilda looked at Zelda. "No one does, it's like Sabrina moral poles have shifted totally." The wiser blond looked as if she was in thought. "Anything cooking in your noodle sis?", Hilda "Maybe, I think now that Sabrina had given Valerie powers they are both pulling spells from that reality check." Zelda looked at her sister. "So?" "So, that means that the spells will be depleted faster" Hilda managed a smile, al be it a sarcastic one, "Oh great instead of a millennia under the thumb of Evil Sabrina we'll have a few centuries under the thumb of Sabrina and Valerie. Zelda stood with purpose, "What we need is a way to make them spend more spells that's the worlds only hope. "And ours, remember she lives here", added Hilda. Zelda, "We're going to need help, someone who knows evil" Hilda. "hmmm, Salem?" Zelda scoffed, "Salem failed at evil, we need an expert" Suddenly both witches looked at each other and spoke. "Aunt Irma!"

End part 1


	2. The Witch Inside

Morality Check 2

"So let me get this straight", Irma paced in the Spellman's living room, the furniture moving to get out of her way.  
"Sabrina has received a morality check, for 1 million evil spells". The older blond Witch spoke with arrogance.  
"Yes Aunt Irma", Zelda tried to sound as humble as possible.  
"And now she's become the perfect niece?", Irma looked pleased.  
"But she's heading down the path of utter evil", Hilda, "I don't know about you but I don't think that's a path she should be on.  
Irma turned to quickly to meet Hilda face to face, "I rather like that path", she hissed with delight.  
"But you are correct Sabrina should be allowed to make her on choice", Sitting the Spellman matriarch willed the common love seat into a throne.  
"She's young and she has a chance to turn out perfectly wicked on her own now that she's seen how the other half lives.  
Zelda stood hand to chin in thought, "I'm still not sure how the Auditors made such a big mistake"  
Irma looked at her brilliant niece as if she was a dullard "That's obvious, it was on purpose"  
"But who would do such a thing", Hilda couldn't think of anyone with that kind of pull.  
And sat in silence after words.

Irma eyes widened, "Of course", she exclaimed.  
"What?", Zelda looked on hoping for the best.  
"Who do we know in the history of Witches would benefit most from having all the wicked spells in existence in one place?" Irma stood as if the revelation made her unable to sit.  
"You can't mean?", Zelda looked worried.  
"Who?", Hilda was now more confused.

"Enchantra!", Irma seemed to be recalling a pleasant memory as the words left her mouth.  
"Where!", Salem ran under the couch.  
"Impossible, She was destroyed when she was over thrown as Queen of the witches and council replaced her over 600 years ago" Hilda remember the war that raged in the other realm the witch vs. witch sister vs. sister. It was a dark time.  
"Yes but how was she destroyed?", Irma started to pace again.  
"She was converted into pure magic", Zelda eyes widened "So if Enchantra was converted to Magic, and Enchantra is evil…", Hilda's mind was putting two and two together.  
"Then now Sabrina is full of most if not all that magic you two ninny's", Irma eyes flashed with evil. She was truly impressed with the former queen of all witches plan.  
"If enough of Enchantra is in one place she may reawake and if that happen she could recreate herself" Zelda head reeled with the consequences of what the audit had set into motion.  
Sabrina sat in a throne room that was once the school cafeteria.  
"Next", she called out as some zombified members of the football team pushed Harvey up towards the throne.  
"Sabrina!, I'm glad your ok, something's going wrong at the school", His naivety was apparent in his words.  
"Silence ! you will address me by my title!", hissed the blond Every one grew silent.

"Excuse me Sabrina exactly what is your title?", Valerie looked confused "Yeah that would help", Harvey looked on not sure exactly why he fell asleep and was having this dream.  
Sabrina stood "Empress you idiots", she growled.  
"All Hail Empress Sabrina!", Valerie called out Everyone in the room responded in like hands raised in praise.  
"That's better", the blond sat and crossed her legs, "Now Harvey have a seat", she pointed at a spot at her feet and instantly the boy appeared their in a Grecian style toga holding a tray of grapes.  
"I guess I'm the lowly grape-boy?", the tall boy looked some what less confused now that he knew his role.  
"Actually you're my all around servant-boy", the blond witch winked at Harvey and suddenly he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing.  
"And what about me M'lady", from the door strutted Salem wearing a tiny Tudor style hat fitted for his cat head. Valerie who was standing behind her friend giggled.  
"Look what the Cat dragged in", Sabrina

"Yes, It is I, lord Salem, here with news for the Empress.", the cat did a little bow and walked along the red carpet to the three small steps leading up to the throne.  
"What does a cat have to offer me other than entertainment", Sabrina gestured as she spoke and suddenly Salem was in a cat sized guillotine.  
The Cat started to panic, this wasn't working out as he had planned. Now he actually had to tell what he knew.  
"I know there are people plotting against you M'lady", Salem pleaded "Who?", Sabrina casual gestured caused the blade to drop down half way and then allowing it to raise again.  
The cat knew he had a chance now. "Well I would like to tell you but I think we need to make a deal first". Salem arrogance had returned and Sabrina seemed mildly intrigued.  
"I can make him talk", Valerie seemed eager to please The witch empress, nodded, "No this starting to get fun. What do you want Salem, as If I couldn't guess.  
The cat looked eyes narrowed, "I would like to be human again, Do that and I'll tell"  
The room went Silent as Sabrina stood, "You are either very brave or very stupid cat, I could force you to tell me with a spell." The blond eyes flashed with wickedness.  
"I'm leaning towards stupid", Valerie.

"Aunt Irma, Zelda and Hilda are plotting to take your powers away!", he whined trying to look and sound as pitiful as possible. His will broken by a sudden surge of fear.  
"Is that so?", Sabrina took a step towards the cat.  
"yes Ma'am", he whispered "well we can't have that now can we", looking at Salem Sabrina pointed hitting him with red sparkles of energy, almost instantly he became Human "YES!", he called out now free of his Guillotine.  
Raising both hands he willed lighting to mark his return to witch-hood but nothing happened.  
"What?", he looked puzzled.  
"You said to make you human again, and that's exactly what I did". Sabrina smiled looking at the smartly dressed man, "A poor, mortal human.  
With that she laughed causing lighting to roll in the distance.  
"That's not fair", Salem looked hurt.  
"Life not fair now entertain me worm", Sabrina snapped a finger and Salem was suddenly dressed as a court gesture.  
The former cat knowing he wasn't in position to protest started to juggle three balls he found in his baggy pockets.  
"Valerie?", Sabrina looked at her friend.  
"Yes Empress Sabrina?", Valerie did a slight bow after answering.  
"Is it me or is juggling boring, please fix that", Sabrina glanced at Salem who eyes widened as he dropped the balls.  
"Valery held out both hands and Salem Vanished in a puff a smoke and was now dangling over a pool of Sharks.  
"Better". Sabrina returned to her seat and awaited her next audience.  
"Now by this time that silly cat should be in position", Irma "Sabrina should have no problem believing he betrayed us", Hilda mixed the potion as Irma watched over her.  
"And if this potion work", Zelda looked at the cauldron her sister stirred and dropped in the ground dragon egg shell, " Sabrina will temporarily lose all her powers "  
Irma nodded, "Hopefully long enough for me to brow-beat the other realm auditors into fixing the problem"  
The three witches continued to talk and plot all animosity gone as they for a brief few seconds focused on their goal.  
"Aunties I see you've been busy", almost on cue Sabrina appeared in the living room her throne facing the kitchen. Harvey at her feet Valerie leaning over her throne Salem the Jester crotched in a small cramped oubliette unable to move from lack of space.  
"Sabrina", Zelda stood trying to block the large cauldron.  
The blond witch stood from her thrones, "Don't Sabrina me Auntie dear, You where plotting against me.  
Hilda while her niece watched Zelda took a ladle and scooped up some of the potion.  
"Sabrina dear, I love the new you and.", Irma took a step forward.  
"Silence you silly Cow", Sabrina pointed at her great aunt and in a blaze of sparkles turned her into a milk cow complete with belle around her neck.  
"Sabrina this isn't right, you are not yourself you're", Zelda took a step forward pleading.  
The teenage witched laughed, "Oh I'm myself, more myself than ever", cracking her knuckles first she slowly pointed at Zelda reading to wipe her from reality atom by atom.  
"Don't do this", Zelda, "Don't take this path, fight it"  
"No", Sabrina hand started to shake as briefly she fought past the evil "Zelly, I think your getting through", Hilda looked at her sister.  
Sabrina switched targets to Hilda, "Bah, she's getting no where.  
Hilda took a step forward, "Sabrina, Honey, we love you"  
Valerie rolled her eyes, "Sabrina turn them into worms "  
Sabrina looked at her friend then back to her Aunts in thoughts.  
"worms, " she hissed, "I like that.  
As Sabrina raised her hand again Hilda moved the ladle from behind her hitting Sabrina and with the liquid.  
"Sorry Sabrina but , its for your own good", she called out.  
The blond girl felt her skin tingle then looking she saw her hand liquefy then her fore arm.  
"I'm melting!" she called out Hilda and Zelda looked on shocked.  
"No, its not suppose to do that", called out Hilda as Sabrina started to form a pool on the ground.  
"Irma must got had given us the wrong potion", Zelda was on the verge of tears as her beloved niece formed a bubbling grey pool on the ground.  
"No I didn't", Irma the cow spoke., "watch"  
From the pool divided in half, the left one reformed into a Sabrina, now wearing her normal clothing "Ah, please tell me that didn't happen", she slowly tried to stand. Wobbly she found her aunts at her side helping her to her feet.  
"Irma you did it", Zelda was happy enough to hug the cow but thought better of it.  
"Yes you did", another voice from the remaining pool, powerful arrogant slightly British.  
The pool swirled as it formed a tall pillar of ooze that morphed into a woman. She was tall wearing a red leather mini dress, red gloves, and boots. Her beauty was staggering, pale skin, ruby red lips green eyes dark hair in a bob page boy cut save for a white streak in the front that framed her face.  
"Enchantra", Hilda spoke her voice just above a whisper 


	3. No Good Deed

Morality Check 3

Sabrina slumped on the sofa her head pounded and her body ached . "Stop slumping child. Your in the presence of royalty". "Let the child slump", Enchtantra stood regally, "She's done her job." The tall dark haired witch with the white streak wrung her gloved hands.  
"She could have blown up!", Hilda looked at the former queen of all witches.  
"Don't be silly, I wouldn't have allowed it", Enchantra waved away the comment.  
"Fine", Zelda looked the woman in red, "But why Sabrina"  
Enchantra looked at the blond teenager. "Simple really, She's in the mortal realm, the Council is less likely to notice her and She's half human which means she was easy to work with, no resistance to speak of"  
"Why you cold hearted …", Hilda growled at Enchantra who finished her sentence.  
"Witch?", Enchantra smiled. "Or where you going to say something that would make me melt you.  
Zelda placed a calming hand on her sister's shoulder, "Calm down Hil, The council will deal with this.  
Enchantra smiled then burst into a cackle. "The Council? Maybe the Council could do something back in my day but Drell and his idiots won't stand a chance now" "Wait how do you know about the current council?", Sabrina stood up, "If you were all not existing"  
The witch Queen gestured and a gold throne appeared, regally she sat and crossed her leg, "Simple. I was in you I know what you know." She said, "I know that the council has gone the way of silly bureaucracy and laws to amuse itself. Laws which had made your life miserable.  
"You got that right", Sabrina 'But don't worry after I destroy the council and take my rightful place those laws will be a thing of the past. My rule will be absolute"  
"M'lady can I offer my humble services", Salem spoke up for the first time still in his cage.  
"NO", Enchantra looked at the Jester, "You'll just betray eventually. I'm not stupid "  
The Dark haired man smiled, "But can you at least can you grant me a little of my powers back"  
"No, I rather like you as a sniveling human. In its own ways its far more a punishment than making you a cat".

Irma looked at Valerie and Harvey who were for the time being frozen via a quick spell by Enchantra after she reformed. "What about Harvey Kin-kel and the mouse"  
Sabrina "We have to fix this, they can't remember any of this and what about the school and...Libby and the Vice Principle and.. Libby's oh my gosh, I … "  
Sabrina turned pale. Her mind racing back to the moment she became a murderer. "Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda I killed some of Libby's friends, I killed Mr. Willard"  
She threw herself into her Aunt's waiting embrace.  
"Look at what you've done to her Enchantra!" Zelda.  
"I've only made her realize something you hid from her. That her power places life and death in her hands" Enchantra looked at Harvey and Valerie.  
"As for these two. Sabrina obviously has some attachment to them and I'm not heartless enough, at least not today to do away with them. But she has other lessons to learn"  
"What do you mean by that?", Hilda eyes narrowed she was on the verge of exploding with anger.  
"What I mean", Enchantra snapped her finger, "I fixed her little world. No one will remember what had happen save Harvey, Valerie who shall remain a witch minus the wickedness my magic gave her. Although truthfully I think she'll find that on her own"  
"You can't do that. If they know that I was a witch…" Sabrina spoke in tears.  
"Think you hid it from them because you didn't trust their small mortal minds?", Enchantra smiled with a wicked grin," Good. You have a lot of potential Sabrina but I think a little betrayal is just the crucible you need. That and a little competition"

Enchantra stood and gestured, Libby appeared in front of her in her hodgepodge form. "Libby, be Libby again", Enchantra gestured and Libby in a puff of smoke became herself again dressed however in the black attire Sabrina wore a few hours earlier"  
"What's going on!", Libby stood looked about found Sabrina", You freak you sick freak"  
"Libby, Look I can explain", Sabrina looked about Salem was a gesture, Valerie and Harvey were still frozen and Salem was a human in cage dressed as a gesture.  
"This is some kind of freak show. Your some kind of witch! And…I'm going to let the world know!" Libby staggered back closer to the door.  
"Enchantra, Please do something!", Zelda pleaded.  
"Why should I do something?", Enchantra smiled, "Sabrina, Destroy her. Destroy her and be done with it. She's done nothing but make your life miserable"  
"Yes Sabrina, do it", Irma hissed with delight.  
"No", Hilda and Zelda at the same time.  
Sabrina looked at Libby who tugged on the front door unable to open it. Enchantra was right, she could with a point of the finger. But she also knew it wasn't right.  
"I can't", Sabrina looked at her smiling Aunts.  
Enchantra pointed at Libby, "Libby, Sabrina has used her powers on you . She has used it to gain advantage in life and love. That's not fair is it Libby.  
Libby looked at Sabrina, "No its not"  
"Then lets make it a bit more fair", Enchantra released into Libby a small portion of her power, and the knowledge to use it. Libby glowed then collapsed.  
"What did you do to her?", Zelda.  
"I made Libby a Witch, a full blooded one", Enchantra gestured and her chair vanished as did Salem's cage, Harvey (back to his home). "The Mortal boy is returned home and Sabrina's life has just become more difficult. A perfect catalyst for..wait one more thing"  
Enchantra looked about.  
"Can you make my life any worse?", Sabrina looked that the woman she once shared bodies with.  
"Let me think, Worst Enemy a Witch, Best friend who you lied too a witch, Mortal boy you lied to but love about to wake up knowing you're a witch. The memory of destroying mortals in your mind?", Enchantra lit a black cigarette in a short silver holder and took a drag, "You know most people would say no, they couldn't do worse, but I can…Amanda"  
In a puff a smoke Sabrina's Bratty younger cousin Amanda appeared.  
"Ok, who gets turned into a frog for that", she growled looking about. Upon seeing Enchantra her eyes grew wide.  
"Enchatra?", she looked on stunned "You know her? How do you know her?", Sabrina, "Wait what are you doing here"  
"Unlike you I had a witch education, Enchantra was the only part of my history tutoring that wasn't boring", Amanda looked at her idol.  
"Its good to be loved", the witch queen smiled at the young witch. "Now Amanda. The Outer realm is about to go through a bit of an upheaval. I'm going to send your sister to live with Irma. You on the other hand I have plans for. A Queen needs an heir and from what I picked from Sabrina's mind you would be perfect"  
"Me a princess", Amanda smiled, "I mean thank you, Your Highness"  
"So if her sister is staying with me", Irma turned to look Zelda and Hilda.  
"Oh no, we can't not that little monster", Hilda.  
"You'll do as you're told, Or I'll turn the both of you into mill-worms", Enchantra., "Amanda will be staying here", "Oh this is going to be fun", the young witch looked at Sabrina who cringed with fear.

Enchantra after her final degree took her leave to plot regaining her control. Once she left Hilda, Zelda and Sabrina looked at Irma.  
"You knew this would happen", Hilda.  
"Of course I did, I planned", Irma smiled.  
"You made my life a mess!", Sabrina "I made it interesting, you've been hiding in this hum-drum world long enough. Now you'll have to learn how to deal with things like a real witch"  
"Irma, you realize what Enchantra will do, to the other-realm", Zelda looked concerned.  
"She'll take it back and the Spellman's will have more control and more prestige. As Family matriarch it was an easy choice.  
"Its witches like you and Enchantra that give us a bad name", Hilda.  
"Oh dear, I would love to turn you into a book end for that remark but I think you'll need arms..well pretty much every appendage you have to keep things from falling apart here.  
With those words Irma vanished.

"Sabrina, thank you", Libby slowly came to her feet.  
"Libby, are you ok?", Sabrina looked at the girl.  
"Okay?", Libby smiled. "I have magic powers, I can do anything I'm better than okay.  
"Libby you can't just do whatever you want", Sabrina "Wrong, I can", the dark haired girl smiled, "In fact I think I'll be visiting Harvey.  
Libby vanished in a swirl of sparkles.  
Sabrina was about to follow when Valerie spoke up where she had been sitting quietly trying to absorb everything.  
"Sabrina, I think we need to talk", Valerie.  
"Val, can it wait I have to save Harvey", Sabrina looked at her friend who face showed known of her usual spunkiness.  
"Sabrina you lied to me, you didn't trust me. You made me think sometimes I was using my sanity", Valerie stood and looked about.  
"I thought", Sabrina was at a lost for words, this was to much.  
"You thought I couldn't handle it", Valerie balled up her fist in anger.  
"Or you thought I was just a stupid human and would betray you". Valerie raised her hand and vanished.  
The blond girl looked on stunned, "This is the worst day of my life"  
Salem, "No kidding usually by the end of the day we had everything fixed"  
"Well at least this place won't be boring". Amanda looked at Salem with malicious glee, "So your just a human now"  
"Hilda, Zelda, Sabrina!", called out the former cat.

End Of Morality Check Beginning of Sabrina Season 3.5 


End file.
